Longing
by bluesonmondays
Summary: Kid waiting for Black Star to get home... A tale of longing. FLUFF.


Title: Longing

Authhor: Loving Monday

Pairing: Black Star X Death the Kid

Genre: FLUFF

Disclaimer: I only could find two scenes of Black Star and Kid so far in the manga... T.T

A/N: Hello! I'm back with a one shot, the pairing is my favourite in Soul Eater, namely Black Star and Death the Kid. Come on, noone noticed their chemistry?? LOL.. To readers of 'Ragnarok', I am in the middle of writing Chapter 4, but it was so depressing I got into depression for a while or so, so brace yourselves. Anyway, let's get to this story, which is a much more funny outlook for the couple, simply cause I don't believe in Tsubaki and Black Star.

Another note, please give comments to this story okay? Take this offering as apology to the long awaited chapter of Ragnarok... (which may, or may not, come out this month. I solemnly swear here that I will at least finish until Chapter 5 before my November exams, okay? Please stay by me and ignore my hibernating crap.)

* * *

Kid stood by the windowpane, looking forlornly outside at the view. It was a beautiful morning, the window draped in pallid white snow, embalming the glass with nothing but pale opacity. He fingered a pattern on the window and closed his eyes in a mental prayer; when he reopened his eyes, all he saw was a star shape from where his pinkie had ended drawing.

Kid gave an inward sigh and rubbed the design off with his palm; he really was getting too sappy. Is this what Marie-sensei like to talk about? The feeling of love that stays even when your other half is not around? He did not like to think that Black Star would be his one and only (ugh, only girls think like that, no?) but, it was unruly that he would feel like that. Like something poking his ass and wanting him to take notice, but something he wishes to be ignorant about.

He hated the feeling.

Walking away from the window and dropping himself on the bed, Kid forced the tempting feeling of wanting to strangle Black Star into a neutral expression; he would not let that rude, obnoxious and notorious teenager to know he had turned the great Shinigami's son into a pile of mush. He was still glorified, still with high level of integrity…

And it is all thrown out of the window when Black Star walked in, still dressed in his usual uniform of a sleeveless black shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DRESSED IN THAT?" Kid shrieked as his hands went to Black Star's neck and the teenager subsequently began squeezing the daylights out of the other meister. Not even having a chance to response, Black Star could only utter a few incoherent words as the other continued his fit of rage and clutched his throat tighter.

"K..i..d… I'm.. go… cough…nna… die!"

"Why are you dressed in such clothing? Do you not know cold? Even I have to wear a coat when I go out! Do you want to kill yourself? Is it? Is it?"

"K..i..d.. st…op…"

Suddenly realizing Black Star's face had turned blue, Kid released him in fear. As the other sat on the floor trying to regain his breath, Kid went into another fit as he knelt in front of Black Star; head on the floor, and promptly, his fist shot up and punched the ground repeatedly.

"I'm useless! I'm stupid! I'm a pig!"

"Shut up!!" Black Star snapped, but the other could not stop. For it was in Kid's nature to continue his ranting even with or without others scolding him, and Black Star felt a headache coming on.

Where were the Thompson sisters when you need them?

"….I'm the stupidest creature ever live! I'm even stupider than a tiny ant or bug or beetle…"

Wanting to stop Kid's excessive dialogue, Black Star pulled Kid's hair up from the floor and glared at him, piercing icicles that shot right through Kid.

"SHUT UP NOW. YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOT STUPIDEST. SO STOP."

Kid blinked as if waking up from a stupor, tilting his head to a side stupidly.

"I'm really not…?" He asked timidly. Black Star rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Of course you are not, Kid. So please, get back your self confidence?"

"Oh, okay." Kid mumbled and stood up gracefully, dusting the invisible dust away and regaining his usual royal-like composure. "Then can you go now? I need to rest."

"Ahem." Black Star raised an eyebrow, swearing an anger mark had just popped at his forehead. "It's MY home you're in and MY room you are in. Why are you here? I hadn't even take the action to sue you for trespassing!"

"Oh…" Suddenly realizing he was indeed, in the other teenager's house, and it was not helping that he was blushing at this relevation, Kid gave a sheepish smile. "I just … I just wanted to wait for you. I haven't seen you in days after you accepted the mission."

It was Black Star's turn to look highly uncomfortable. "True, but I was with Tsubaki, you need not worry about me! I am the greatest assassin ever after all!"

Kid nodded, the situation was still awkward. "Well, you're safe, I guess I gotta go." He began walking to the door, but stopped when something caught his wrist. He looked back to see Black Star holding his wrist and looking on the floor; very uncharacteristic of him. Kid stood still at hearing the next words.

"Kid, I missed you."

Waves of confusion blossomed into this warm and tingly feeling, pushing away whatever feelings of longing he had. Kid could not react as Black Star went to hug him and with his strength, Kid absent mindedly thought that if the assassin was hugging a woman, the poor lady would end having her bones crushed.

Lucky he was not one.

The embrace continued for a while and Kid snuggled into Black Star's shoulder; drinking in all he had missed for the past month when the meister and Tsubaki went to Spain to kill Kishin's eggs.

"Are you okay?" Kid mumbled; his voice was uncertain. Black Star only snuggled further; he knew the other can feel his wavelength. A grunt from the other made the Shinigami's son smile inwardly; either he was content, or blur, or whatever that can be associated with that guy. As their hug broke, Black Star scratched the back of his head and gave an idiotic smile.

"I'm fine, baka." Bending forward to kiss his friend, Black Star gave a maniacal laugh and proceeded to run around his living room as the other, having just realized that he had just been kissed, flew into a fit of rage and begun chasing the assassin.

"YOU WAIT YOU--!!"

"Awww, Kid, you know you love me..." Black Star muttered charmingly as he twirled around the main door and proceeded to get out of it, Kid stopping his tracks a little while.

"I… I love you too, idiot."

Actually, Kid was very glad that Black Star was back, being able to see the mischievous assassin again despite the latter's odd way of showing affection. Maybe, just maybe, his way of presenting it should change a little…

He belatedly noticed a chewing gum on his coat.

"DAMN YOU BLACK STAR GET BACK HERE!!"

end.


End file.
